parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Toad Patrol Parody Casts (Redone)
Toad Patrol/Thomas (Fur Foot the Toad Patrol Toadlet and Friends) Edit *Fur Foot as Thomas *Papa (from Smurfs) as Edward *Elephant as Himself *Paddington as Salty *Iago (from Aladdin) as Douglas *Handy (from Smurfs) as Henry *Puff Ball as James *Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Sir Topham Hatt *Green Eyed Fox as The Chinese Dragon *Panther Cap as Percy *Earth Star as Duck *Beauty Stem as Emily *Sassette (from Smurfs) as Rosie *Animals as Troublesome Trucks *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Gordon *Rocket Robot on Wheels (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Flynn *Patsy (from Camp Lazlo) as Old Slow Coach *Slippery Jack as Toby Toad Patrol/TUGS (TOADLETS) *Fur Foot as Ten Cents *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Big Mac *Beauty Stem as Lillie Lightship *Papa (from Smurfs) as Hercules *Panther Cap as Sunshine *Erebus as Zorran *Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Captain Star *Thomas the Tank Engine as Puffa *Puff Ball as Top Hat *Iago (from Aladdin) as Eddie *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Tex Avery (from The Wacky World of Tex Avery) as Lord Stinker Toad Patrol/The Amazing World of Gumball (The Amazing World of Fur Foot) *Fur Foot as Gumball Toad Patrol/Snow White (Beauty Stem White and The Seven Heroes) *Beauty Stem as Snow White (with Olive (from Olive the Other Reindeer) as an extra) *Earth Star as Prince Charming *Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as The Evil Queen *Dumbo as The Owl *Mr. Curry (from Paddington) as Humbert the Huntsman *Handy (from Smurfs) as Doc *Puff Ball as Happy *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Grumpy *Fur Foot as Bashful *Papa (from Smurfs) as Sneezy *Slippery Jack as Sleepy *Panther Cap as Dopey *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as The Magic Mirror *The Postman (from Olive the Other Reindeer) as The Wicked Witch Toad Patrol/The Land Before Time (The Toad Hollow Before Time) *Fur Foot as Littlefoot *Panther Cap as Chomper *Elf Cup as Ducky *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Petrie *Beauty Stem as Cera *Thumper (from Bambi) as Spike *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Ruby *Cleo The Skunk as Grandma Longneck *Hefty Smurf (from Smurfs) as Topsy *Handy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mr. Thicknose *Puff Ball as Mr. Clubtail *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Grandpa Longneck *Scar (from The Lion King) as Red Claw *Banazi and Ed (from The Lion King) as Screech and Thud *Medea as Sharptooth Toad Patrol/Robin Hood (Handy Smurf Hood) *Handy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Robin Hood *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Little John *Beauty Stem as Maid Mariam *Fur Foot as Skippy *Erebus as Prince John *and more Toad Patrol/Pinocchio (Fur Foot) *Fur Foot as Pinocchio *Panther Cap as Jiminy Cricket *Handy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Geppetto *Slippery Jack as Figaro *Cleo The Skunk as Cleo *Beauty Stem as The Blue Fairy *Puff Ball as Honest John *The Postman (from Olivia The Red Nose Dog) as Stromboli *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Gideon *Hefty Smurf (from Smurfs) as The Wicked Coachman *Green Eyed Fox as Monstro The Whale Toad Patrol/The Fox and The Hound (The Toad and The Smurf) *Fur Foot as Young Tod *Panther Cup as Young Copper *Erebus as Chief *The Postman (from Olivia The Red Nose Dog) as Amos Slade *Earth Star as Adult Tod *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Adult Copper *Beauty Stem as Vixey *Patsy (from Camp Lazlo) as Big Mama *Puff Ball as Dinky *Handy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Boomer *Hefty Smurf (from Smurfs) as Grumpy Badger *Cleo The Skunk as Widow Tweed *Erebus as The Train *Green Eyed Fox as The Bear Toad Patrol/Codename Kids Next Door (Codename Toads Next Door) *Fur Foot as Numbuh 1 *Puff Ball as Numbuh 2 *Elf Cup as Numbuh 3 *Panther Cup as Numbuh 4 *Belle as Numbuh 5 *Beauty Stem as Numbuh 362 *and more Category:Daniel Pineda